UN EMAIL PARA MI NOVIA
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Por ayudar a un amigo se involucra en una conversación, ella sin querer se enamora de una mujer sin ros ¿Quién podría imaginar que a través de un email dos corazones se encontrarían para latir juntos?


Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **LIBERTAD**

Los pasillos de los dormitorios de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, se encontraban abarrotados de jóvenes llenos de adrenalina, la emoción de salir por primera vez sólo al mundo, despertaba en todos muchas emociones.

En medio del bullicio un joven rubio, observaba su alrededor con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-Libertad, por estos años tendré mi libertad, pensaba el joven mientras respiraba profundamente, a sus espaldas un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, se acercaba con algunos papeles en una de sus manos y en la otra un juego de llaves.

-¿Estas seguro que prefieres estar acá? No entiendo tu afán de estar en medio de este caos, teniendo una mansión, no se cuantos departamentos, definitivamente estas loco.

-Vamos George estaré bien, solo quiero vivir aunque sea por este tiempo como la gente normal, sin tanto protocolo, sin tanto lujo.

-Sabes que muchos darían cualquier cosas por estar en tu lugar, debes ser agradecido William.

-Pues yo gustoso cambiaría mi vida con cualquiera de ellos, sabes que no nací para esto, tanta hipocresía, tanta falsedad.

-Vamos muchacho, no deberías renegar de tu cuna, más bien deberías pensar en hacer cosas positivas con los recursos que tienes, aunque tu tía se va a morir de un infarto cuando sepa que tu tienes intención de hacer una inversión social, que no generaran ningún dividendo a las arcas de la fortuna familiar.

-Todo ese dinero es mío George, no entiendo porque mi padre condicionó mi herencia, de no ser por ello mi tía no tendría ningún control sobre mí, estaría viajando por el mundo, habría estudiado veterinaria y no finanzas ni derecho.

-Podrías intentar estudiar ambas carreras William, George lo veía con compresión, desde que comenzó a trabajar como guarda espaldas de aquel niño diez años atrás le había visto sufrir y vivir en la más profunda de las tristezas y soledad, siempre amparándose en que era necesario mantenerlo seguro, lo habían separado de los demás miembros de su familia y prácticamente lo dejaron en el olvido, mientras otros disfrutaban de vidas plenas, gastando a manos llenas la herencia que le dejarán sus padres al pobre niño.

-No voy a poder con las tres carreras George, el joven respiraba profundamente resignado.

-Ya pensaré en algo de algo nos debe servir tantas influencia que tiene tu familia, solo es cuestión de tocar algunas puertas y ver que sucede William.

-¿Tú crees George?

-Ya veremos, dejame eso a mí, están son tus llaves vas a compartir el dormitorio con un chico Inglés, de todas maneras puedes cambiarte a uno de los departamentos o la mansión de ser necesario, yo voy a estar cerca de todas maneras.

-Esta bien, recuerda que estas de vacaciones, no recuerdo que tomarás ni un día en todos los años que me haz cuidado.

-Tratare de hacer algo de provecho este tiempo, George reía abiertamente pues en su mente aquello dicho por su joven amigo le había dado una grandiosa idea.

-Nos vemos luego George, después de dejar todo esto en el dormitorio debo ir por mis horarios.

-En cuanto hable con el rector y te tenga una respuesta, te llamo, recuerdas que debes tenerte en bajo perfil, no te hagas notar o tu tía mandará por ti.  
-Lo sé, lo sé me lo dijiste mil veces en el camino.

-Pues no debes olvidarlo nada de fiestas, nada de excesos.

-Si papá, me voy a cuidar, el joven abrazo a el moreno para despedirse de él, viendo que le costaba dejarlo solo en aquel lugar.

-Así te quiero muchacho, como a un hijo, el joven rompía el abrazo con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, aquel hombre era la más parecido a un padre o a un hermano.

-Pues eso eres para mí George, aunque la gente diría que comenzaste joven, después de ver la cara de asombro de George ambos largaron la risa.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja, los dos tenían la misma expresión de risa, bien dice la gente que los niños copian los gestos de las personas que están a su alrededor mientras crecen y esta no sería la excepción.

-Dios te guarde muchacho, por favor ten cuidado, el joven sonreía mientras aquel hombre de traje de daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta la salida del recinto.

-¡Mira que suerte la tuya! Al escuchar aquellas palabras el rubio se volteó, para e centrarse de frente con un joven alto, deporte y expresión arrogante.

-¿Perdón? Contestó el rubio.

-Que tienes suerte de tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti, sin más se volteó haciendo señas a tres sujetos que se encontraban parados detrás de él para que le siguiera.

-Que tipo tan entrometido y arrogante, pensó Albert al ver aquel despliegue de soberbia.

Disfrutando de toda la novedad y de su nueva libertad Albert caminaba por todos los pasillos sonriendo, en cuanto llegó al el dormitorio que le fue asignado colocó su maleta junto a la cama que se encontraba junto a la ventana y tomó los papeles que les había entregado George.

Su compañero no había llegado, pues la habitación se encontraba desierta y sus paredes totalmente desnudas, sin perder tiempo bajo a buscar sus horarios y los libros de las materias que cursaría ese semestre.

Una larga fila de estudiantes se veía desde la entrada, entre el bullicio y los miles de murmullos se escuchó una risa, para el joven fue como escuchar música, con la mirada trato de ubicar de donde provenía la misma, a la distancia una joven de cabellos rubios se giraba aún sonriente, por unos minutos el tiempo, el ruido y toda la gente a su alrededor pareció detenerse, aquella chica de ojos verdes le robo el aliento.

Ella no pudo resistir observar a la distancia al joven rubio que no dejaba de observarla, sin saber por qué un sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas y sin poder sostener por más tiempo su mirada bajo su rostro por un instante.

El rubio la observó y aquel gesto le pareció de lo mas adorable, aquella rubia minudita eran simplemente hermosa y perfecta.

Cuando ella por fin levantó su mirada, una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro, lo que hizo que el rubio abriera aún más sus ojos admirado.

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad me voy a presentar contigo pequeña, se prometió aquel joven devolviéndole la sonrisa, la magia se rompió cuando tres chicas se llevaron casi arrastrada a la joven, que hacía un gesto gracioso con su cara sacando la lengua, esto hizo reír aun más al joven que se quedó inmóvil observándola, hasta que escuchó como los que hacían la cola detrás de él le gritaban para que avanzará.

-¿Estas dormido? Avanza.

-¿Estas tonto? No tenemos tu tiempo, avanza, eso entre miles de chiflidos e insultos se escucharon hasta que él salió de su trance.

Los días pasaron rápidamente mientras el rubio se adaptaba al trajín de las clases y el horario de las dos carreras que cursaría simultáneamente, cuando caminaba por el campus siempre la buscaba con la mirada pero tenía suerte, aún no la había visto nuevamente.

Continuará...


End file.
